


A Queen's Desire

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Ace Lesbians, Big Gay Love Story, Body Worship, Cass that's gay, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Demisexual Character, Demisexuality, F/F, First Time, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, Grey-Asexual Character, High Femme Elsa, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Let's Go Lesbians, One True Pairing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Butch Cass, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Elsa and Cassandra have known each other for a while, but never have they taken their relationship to a more intimate level.  As she confesses her desires, Elsa discovers that Cassandra wants the same.  Both are new to this kind of intimacy.  Taking it slowly - with lots of communication along the way - they discover each other and what can happen when you trust someone to help with your desires.





	A Queen's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am a male writer, and I consulted several wlw (lesbian/bi/pan/ace) in the process of writing this to ensure accuracy. I feel it is important to acknowledge this in case anyone assumes this was written by a lesbian. This story was written as my tribute to sapphic love and to create a type of smut I could appreciate, one that focused on the emotions as much as the physical acts. I also wish to dedicate this to all the wlw writers and followers who are worthy of love and acceptance; you are amazing and your stories give me life.

There were many things Cassandra used to not believe in:  magic hair, black rocks that could chase you, or that Corona’s most wanted criminal could woo his way into the heart of the crown princess.  She certainly never believed she would find love, nothing like those sappy romance stories she seldom if ever touched.  Let the lovebirds have their fun, she mused.  Her focus was always on becoming a soldier.  That was her goal in life.

Funny how life changes in unexpected ways.

Of all the things Cassandra could never have believed, the most recent development still left her speechless at times.  She now had a girlfriend.  Not just any girlfriend:  a queen.  A beautiful, charming, gracious, kind, and incredibly selfless queen.  Oh, and she had the power to create ice and snow.

Yes, Cassandra’s girlfriend was none other than Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

The first time Cassandra visited Arendelle with Rapunzel and Eugene, she had been blown away by Elsa’s appearance.  The queen seemed otherworldly, far too gorgeous to be possible.  Yet she was there, living and breathing.  Elsa took a liking to Cassandra fairly quickly, admiring her strength and wit as well as her confidence.  Over time, they grew closer together, gradually lowering their walls and letting each other in.  Both women were very guarded individuals:  Elsa had thirteen years’ experience hiding her true self from the world; Cassandra had a soldier’s background with an obsession for security.  But as they exchanged letters and learned more about each other, they realized something was possible.  Something neither could have ever imagined.

And so, they eventually admitted that there was love between them.  It did not seem to fit the fairy tales Anna and Rapunzel were accustomed to, but it was love nonetheless.  What really set them apart was not that they turned out to be sapphics, but that they had one surprising thing in common.

Neither had a strong interest in sex.

Elsa had spent a substantial part of her life avoiding physical contact with anyone; the idea of sex felt foreign to her.  She knew the basic mechanics, but it freaked her out.  As for Cassandra, she was just not interested.  Sex never had much appeal, and even when it did cross her mind, she just shrugged it off as unnecessary.  Besides, she could always control her own pleasure.

Elsa, regrettably, was not so fortunate.  There was a great deal of mental baggage to unpack after thirteen years of hiding.  Thirteen years of hating who you were.  Thirteen years of thinking you did not deserve to feel love or happiness or pleasure of any kind.

So, to have a girlfriend – to have another person who was not family love you for who you are – felt like such a shock to Elsa.  Just as Cassandra thought finding romance was a waste of time, Elsa had believed she was unworthy of the same love.  But perhaps, for Elsa, after everything she had been through…

It wasn’t so dangerous to dream.

 

* * *

 

It was a fine autumn evening in Arendelle.  Cassandra was back in the kingdom, having accompanied Rapunzel and Eugene for another trip.  The two lovebirds had gone off with Anna and Kristoff for a little couples’ retreat, leaving the Coronan warrior alone with the Queen.  Just as she liked it.

Cassandra would be lying if she had said she never thought about Elsa after visiting her a couple times over the last year.  The queen was regularly on her mind after the last visit.  Cassandra had to admit, she found Elsa to be charming and strikingly beautiful.  What she adored most was the way she smiled.  When Elsa could be herself, able to put the façade of the queen aside, she became more relaxed and genuinely happy.  Of course, Anna always brought a smile to that face, but a similar soft look would appear when Elsa was in Cassandra’s presence.  Once they had talked about their own stories, they grew to trust each other.  Something started stirring deep within their souls, but neither could quite name it.  But as time passed, the one thing that Cassandra knew was that she wanted to see those brilliant blue eyes full of warmth and love, that thick mane of platinum blonde hair with its wild look that suited Elsa perfectly.  And Elsa wanted to hear the confident tone of Cassandra’s voice, see that witty smile when she made a crack about Eugene or Rapunzel, and feel the warmth of her hug.

Unbeknownst to her, Cassandra wanted the exact same thing.  They had parted with a hug before, and that sensation stuck in their minds.  Not to mention the fact that they unexpectedly had spent a night cuddling when Elsa couldn’t sleep and had come to visit Cassandra.  Nothing came of it, and yet the memory was very fresh and vivid.  Neither could admit it out loud, but they longed for the touch of the other’s skin.  To feel that affection on a deep, unspoken level.  Which is why, as their friends mentioned heading out for an evening retreat, the queen and the soldier opted to stay behind.

They spent time after dinner chatting in the library, catching up on all the news in their respective kingdoms and sharing the latest stories about their friends and families.  Both women were reclining comfortably in the plushy armchairs.  Elsa was already in her nightgown, and Cassandra had changed into tights and a tunic.  The sound of their voices was like music to their ears.  It was a pleasant evening indeed.

“Cassandra?”

“Yes?”

“Can I tell you something?” Elsa had this timid look in her eyes, as if she had a secret that was at risk of being discovered.

“Of course, Elsa,” Cassandra said reassuringly, leaning forward in her chair.  “You can tell me anything.”

Elsa smiled gratefully, but her eyes still had a trace of fear.  “I really like you.  Wait, what I mean is, I love you, Cassandra.”

While she couldn’t help but grin at this, Cassandra quipped, “Thanks, I love you, too.  But haven’t we established that already?”

“Yes,” Elsa continued, “but I want to know what you’re expecting out of our relationship.”

Cassandra paused.  She thought carefully about how to answer, wondering if this was going to lead to some bad news.

“As long as I can be here with you, I’m happy,” she replied honestly.  She reached out and placed a hand on one of Elsa’s.  “Just having this chance – it’s incredible.”

“I know,” Elsa said simply.  She knew many would kill to have the chance to be with her, and she knew why.  That’s what bothered her the most.

“Is something wrong?” asked Cassandra, seeing the tension in Elsa’s face.

Elsa glanced at her girlfriend and stood up.  “Come with me.”

Cassandra obeyed, following the queen down the hallways to her bedroom.  It was not the first time she had seen Elsa’s private chambers; they had played chess in this very room on several occasions when sleep did not come easily.  Not once, however, did they do anything of a more intimate nature.  Well, except for that one night of cuddling.

Once in the room, Elsa took a seat on the edge of her bed.  Cassandra sat down next to her, watching for any indication that Elsa was not as stressed.  That was one thing Cassandra had discovered over time:  Elsa was prone to stress, having major anxiety issues and general lack of confidence.  It pained the woman’s heart to think her girlfriend could be so hard on herself.  She was so amazing, smart, and beautiful; how could she not see that?  But with time, Cassandra had learned to be patient and listen.  Elsa just needed to know someone was there for her, which Anna could attest to from experience.  And despite her tough exterior, Cassandra really did have a big heart, to which Rapunzel would enthusiastically agree.

“Cassandra, do you think I’m attractive?” Elsa asked after a minute of silence.

The question completely caught her off guard.  Cassandra should have known better, but she thought it had been a rather ridiculous question.  “Of course, I do.  You’re very attractive.  Why would you think otherwise?”

Elsa turned her head away and looked down at the floor.  Wrapping her arms around her middle, she said in a quiet voice, “Because I want to believe you like me as a person.”

Cassandra looked like she had just found out all her weapons had been stolen.  “How…” she struggled to find the words, “how can you say that?”

In her mind, familiar words resurfaced, words she had tried to leave in the past.  _Conceal, don’t feel._   But she had to feel.  She had to tell her friend – her girlfriend – how she felt.

“Everyone sees me as beautiful.  Yes, I know.  Everyone loves to praise how I look, but except for Anna, they don’t understand how hard it was to find this version of me.  As if I was born this way.  As if I didn’t spend years burying myself in a chasm of despair and loneliness just to protect my sister.  Do you know how hard it is to think you’re beautiful when you’re trapped in your fears, day in and day out, reminding yourself that you are a monster unworthy of love?”

Elsa’s voice had become more hysterical as she rambled.  Fixing her gaze upon Cassandra, she waited for an answer but received none.  With a huff, she continued.

“Easier to think I’m just another hot chick who needs to get laid.  Never mind the fact that I couldn’t even touch my own parents or let them touch me.  Or my own sister!  Who the fuck thinks I can just throw myself into a relationship and let them do…whatever they want to me?!”

Elsa was breathing hard now, trying to steady herself as frost creeped across the floor.  Normally, one would flinch at this, but Cassandra was aware that Elsa’s magic reflected her emotional state.  She remained firmly planted on the bed, knowing that the last thing Elsa needed was someone reacting negatively to her powers.

In the midst of all this ranting, Cassandra thought she could tell where this was going.  Cautiously, she began, “Look, Elsa…I didn’t take the time to get to know you just for me to fuck you.  Yes, you knocked me out with your smile when we first met, and that’s no easy feat.  But please, don’t push yourself into doing something you don’t-”

“But I do.”

A pause.

“What?”

Elsa looked into Cassandra’s hazel eyes, her voice quavering.  “I want to know what it’s like.  I never cared for…for physical intimacy.  I never thought that…sex was something I could – or should – have.  But you,” she sniffed, “you make me feel…I feel…” Overcome with her complicated emotions, she buried her face in her hands and muttered, “I’m sorry.”

Cassandra took this all in.  Going over what Elsa seemed to be implying, did she…no she couldn’t have.  But she wanted to know.  And Cassandra had something to do with it.

There had been times where Cassandra had woken up back in her bed in Corona, slightly startled at the dreams running through her mind.  They had involved Elsa.  Initially, it was just talking and hugging, maybe some cuddles which made Cassandra laugh because that was so not her thing.  But then, her dreams morphed into something more sensual, and she found herself wondering what Elsa’s lips tasted like.  How soft her shoulders must be?  Or the curves of her body?  It freaked Cassandra out a little that she would think such thoughts, but the more she tried to deny it, the more her heart screamed, _Hell yes_.

Regardless of how she felt about Elsa’s physicality, Cassandra swore she would not do anything to cause discomfort.  She was a queen, after all, and no matter what dreams ran through her mind at night Cassandra would respect her boundaries.  Right now, she really needed to pay attention to those boundaries.  It was dangerous to dream.

“Just so we’re clear,” Cassandra began carefully, shifting so that she was facing Elsa who still had her face buried in her hands.  “Are you saying you want to…have sex with me?”

Elsa didn’t lift her head, only nodding faintly.

Suddenly, a spark lit in Cassandra’s gut.  It was small, but there was potential for that spark to grow.  Hope coursed through her veins.  This could actually be happening.  But Cassandra, ever the loyal friend, reminded herself of the position she was in.  Elsa was being incredibly vulnerable, opening herself up to a person she barely knew a year ago.  Cassandra recognized that feeling:  to trust someone with personal information, to let your guard down and be willing to lay yourself bare.  It was difficult for the soldier to trust others.  She rarely let anyone get close enough to know her secrets; in fact, there were things she wouldn’t even tell Rapunzel.  And while Elsa may have had a more open relationship with Anna, it was clear that sharing feelings was still a painful process for the Snow Queen.  Therefore, Cassandra had to take great care not to violate that trust.  She had earned her place as a friend, and now as a love interest.  She would never want to hurt Elsa – never! – but she also accepted the ugly reality that this woman, powerful as she was, could be brought low so easily.

Reaching out, she gently placed a hand on Elsa’s shoulder.  Elsa flinched, her head jerking up at the unexpected contact.  Cassandra momentarily withdrew her hand but slowly returned it to the shoulder it had just vacated.

“Elsa, listen.  I’m flattered – really – that you want to have a more intimate relationship.  But you don’t have to make yourself uncomfortable just because you think this is something we have to do.”

Elsa gave her a look that was unreadable.  For a moment, she just stared at Cassandra.  Then she spoke.

“Isn’t this what couples do?”

“Okay, now you listen to me,” Cassandra replied with a bit of frustration in her voice.  She gripped both of Elsa’s shoulders, not too hard but firmly.  “Just because you are my girlfriend does not mean you owe me sex.  Anyone who told you otherwise is full of shit.  What you want to do with your body is up to you – no one else.”  She hoped this woman could accept a truth that should have been so simple, yet so often ignored.

Elsa glanced down to avoid holding eye contact.  “I understand.”  Face still lowered, her eyes resumed their focus on the hazel pair before her.  “But what do you want?”

At that, Cassandra felt torn.  She almost replied that she was not interested whatsoever – except that was a lie.  She knew damn well that at night, her dreams had taken her into Elsa’s bed, and though they never turned explicit there was enough sensuality to make her wake up in a cold sweat.  The sensation of coming into contact with Elsa’s skin before had been electric.  She wondered if it had been due to her magic, but Cassandra realized it was because she just found her to be very attractive.  The problem was, aside from Rapunzel, she had never really felt this way about anyone.  It was hard to process.  So, she took a deep breath and answered. 

“I have…dreamed of being close to you.  I will admit that.  Did I ever imagine actually having sex with you?” She noticed Elsa’s eyes getting slightly wider at the mention of sex.  “No.  I mean it.  Deep down, I could imagine it if I tried.  But, here’s the thing…it doesn’t work if…if you don’t want it.  And since I never knew whether you were interested, I suppose it was better to pretend it could not happen.”

She removed her hands and placed them in her lap, waiting for what she expected to be a royal rejection or dismissal.  Cassandra didn’t know why her mind assumed the worst; perhaps she felt there was no way she could ever be with someone this gorgeous.  It just couldn’t happen, right?

Then, a pale hand touched her knee.  She looked up curiously and found those bright sapphire blue eyes filled with…affection?

“I think I understand.  My dreams have been…surreal lately.  Waiting for you to return to Arendelle, I found myself longing for your presence, except it felt more intense.  It scared me a bit because I have never felt like this in my life.  All I knew is that I wanted to see you again, to see your eyes and your hair, hear your voice…” Elsa dropped her voice to her whisper, “…feel your arms around my waist…”

The spark in Cassandra’s gut now reignited and started burning with a new energy.  Elsa had actually wanted to feel close to her.  No, hug her.  Then an idea occurred to her.

“Well, I can do something about that,” replied Cassandra before adding, “if you want.”

A small smile graced the queen’s face, lifting Cassandra’s spirits.  “I would like that very much.”  Elsa opened her arms in a welcoming embrace, and Cassandra scooted over eagerly.  It was slightly awkward initially, but once they got comfortable Cassandra’s arms were securely wrapped around Elsa’s waist.  Elsa settled her arms on Cassandra’s upper back, resting her head against the latter’s collarbone.  For a few minutes, they held the embrace, content to feel the warm hug and silence of the night.  Cassandra started tracing small circles with her thumb, earning a delighted hum from Elsa who shut her eyes in bliss.  The spark within Cassandra’s gut was now burning brighter, and she suddenly realized how thin the fabric of Elsa’s nightgown really was.  Not that she could see through it, thank goodness, but still…

Unbeknownst to her, Elsa was having similar feelings.  While she remained apprehensive about the whole situation, a new sensation arose deep within her.  It was strange and so unlike the other feelings she had come to discover since her disastrous coronation.  This almost felt like happiness, or even hope, and yet there was something distinct about it.  A more carnal desire she had never truly felt.  The feeling that she wanted Cassandra to stay close to her.  To hold her, caress her, kiss her…

And that’s when she had her moment of clarity.

“Cass,” she muttered thickly, lifting her head up so she could look into her girlfriend’s face.  Looking for the words, she opened her mouth a few times before saying, “I want to do this.”

Now it was Cassandra’s eyes that widened just a bit.  “Do…what?”  She needed to be crystal clear.

Mustering her confidence, Elsa said, “I want to have sex with you.”

Never could Cassandra have ever imagined those words coming out of Elsa’s mouth.  This couldn’t be happening.  _No way did the queen – the Snow Queen – just say she wanted to have sex._ With her?  Did she?

“You really do?” she asked, barely concealing her rising excitement.

Elsa smiled, more than at any point that evening.  “Yes.  I love you, Cassandra.  And I want to have a night we’ll never forget.”

At those words, Cassandra pulled Elsa in and kissed her.  For a split second, she worried she had overstepped, but just as quickly those thoughts were banished when Elsa returned the kiss with equal passion and intensity.  Pale hands held either side of her head, their chill providing a pleasant contrast to the heat coming from the pink lips now hungrily meeting her own.  Cassandra could tell from the way Elsa smashed her lips against her own that this was not something in which she was experienced.  Sliding a hand up to the back of her neck, Cassandra attempted to guide her eager girlfriend and steady her efforts.  Their hearts were pounding with equal intensity, faces flushed with heat and increasingly a lack of oxygen as they could scarcely break apart.  Yet somehow, in the midst of this kissing frenzy, Cassandra managed to break away and adjust her position so that she sat squarely in the middle of the bed, legs out in front.  As she did this, she kept her hazel eyes trained on Elsa’s brilliant blues, hoping the look she was giving conveyed a message of:  _Come here, baby_.

Apparently, it did.  Elsa was very much not satisfied with the momentary break in their affection, and the look on Cassandra’s face ignited something in her core. Her emotions ranged from sheer terror at the suddenness of it all to an entirely unfamiliar ecstasy at being wanted and desired so.  But in the split second she registered Cassandra’s new position – and how devoid it was of her – she knew one thing only.  She needed to feel Cassandra’s mouth against her own.  No, she needed to feel Cassandra against her.  Elsa scrambled over and, hitching up her nightgown to reveal her thighs, perched herself on her girlfriend’s lap, spreading her legs to accommodate the muscular frame beneath her.

As soon as Elsa’s hips were flush against her, Cassandra became weak.  She could hardly believe the queen was sitting on top of her; for the briefest of moments, that realization terrified her.  But then she registered the sensation of Elsa’s hips – _god, her hips_ – shifting against her own and the hunger returned.  They resumed their kissing like before, her heart hammering against her ribs.  Elsa was running her hands over the sides of her face and through her hair, kissing as if her life depended on it.  As if she feared this would end all too soon.  That she was unworthy of this affection, unworthy of such love, and so she wanted to capture the softness of Cassandra’s lips and the heat of her breath.  Savor each moment before it escaped her for good.

Likewise, Cassandra was desperate to please, desperate to make every moment count.  In the midst of her euphoria, she tried to determine what to hold on to.  What was appropriate when you were kissing – correction, making out with the queen?  Her hands fumbled as they alternated between Elsa’s lower back and her thighs, afraid of crossing some unspoken boundary and coming on too strong.  But her mind finally screamed, _Just pick one!_  Settling for one on each, she pulled the woman straddling her closer so that there was hardly any space between their bodies.  Cassandra could feel more than hear the moan coming from Elsa, and the spark in her gut exploded into an inferno.  _Oh, fuck yes.  This is actually happening._

They kept it going for a good while, no telling how long.  Suddenly, in a moment of self-consciousness, Cassandra felt…something.  In her tights.  No, not her tights.  With a shock, eyes snapping open and pulling back from Elsa, Cassandra realized she had somehow gotten wet.  Breathing hard and propping herself up with both arms now behind her, she tried to focus and process what the hell just happened.  It hadn’t been an orgasm; no, she definitely would have felt that.  And yet, she could tell there was a dampness down there that wasn’t there before.  _Did I really just get wet from kissing her?_   Her mind raced as Elsa sat looking confused.  _Or was it because of how she’s sitting on me?  Okay, definitely both._

“Holy shit,” Cassandra finally managed to say after a few long moments.  She was breathing hard, her chest heaving like she had just relived the Challenge of the Brave.  “That was…wow.”

Sensing the delight in the warrior’s voice, Elsa seemed to regain some of her passion.  “Do you want to keep going?” she asked, narrowing her eyes in her own attempt at seduction.

That got Cassandra’s attention.  “Oh, fuck yeah.  We’re only getting started, baby.”  She added a smirk for good measure, which was matched by a similar look on Elsa’s face.

“Well, then,” Elsa said, voice suddenly brimming with desire, “we should get you out of those clothes.”  She took hold of the tunic and – with Cassandra very willingly lifting her arms up – managed to remove the garment.  Elsa laid it to one side and found her breath getting stuck in her throat.  _Whoa._

Before her sat not just a woman – no, a strong and muscular woman.  What caught Elsa’s eye was not so much Cassandra’s ample breasts but her abs.  _Oh god, she has abs._   Not like they were cut out of stone per se, but her stomach was very much toned.  And it looked so good.  Gingerly, Elsa reached out a hand but couldn’t bring herself to touch the skin, despite the fact that she remained firmly planted on her now vulnerable girlfriend’s lap.

“You can touch them if you want,” Cassandra encouraged her, assuming she wanted to feel her chest.  The idea felt strange, she had to admit; she could tell Elsa was slightly more endowed which made her feel especially self-conscious.  Instead, she found Elsa’s hand tracing slowly over her midsection, fingers delicately outlining the faint margins of her muscles.  Elsa’s mouth hung open, eyes fixed on the pale, smooth skin beneath her fingertips.  She had never seen a woman so muscular before.  Then again, aside from her sister, she had never seen a fully naked woman before.  Gradually she moved upwards and cupped Cassandra’s breasts with both hands, gently massaging them.  She couldn’t quite pinpoint why, but the sensation of caressing her girlfriend’s breasts just…seemed right.  A pleasurable feeling shot through Cassandra as Elsa worked her magic hands across her chest; something similar was also pulsing through the woman astride her.  Watching the hands at work, Cassandra lifted her dazed face up to their owner, feeling hopelessly submissive to this unnatural beauty.

After a minute or so, Elsa lowered one hand back to her stomach and with the other traced the outline of her shoulder.  She leaned forward and softly kissed the shoulder while her hand continued down the length of Cassandra’s arm.  This made Cassandra shut her eyes in bliss, and as Elsa placed more soft kisses across her shoulders and up her neck, she began to groan as the pleasure in her gut started to tighten like a knot.  _Fuck, please…please let this last…_

All too soon, Elsa pulled back, making Cassandra whine and pout for good measure.  “I never looked like that,” Elsa spoke softly, glancing at the muscular form of her girlfriend.

“No,” Cassandra said thickly, “but you look stunning.”

A shy smile graced Elsa’s visage.  “You really think so?”

“You bet your ass I do,” replied Cassandra, her cockiness returning in full force.  “Now, let’s get you out of that nightgown.”  She grasped the edges of the base and, running her hands along Elsa’s sides, lifted the garment up and over her head.  Elsa tossed the gown off the bed and quickly brushed a hand over her hair to smooth it out.  She looked at Cassandra apprehensively, feeling very exposed.  This was the first time she had ever been fully naked in front of someone other than Anna, and her fear returned as she sat there, scarcely able to breathe.

It took every ounce of energy for Cassandra to not melt on the spot.  Mouth hanging open, eyes wide, scarcely remembering to breathe herself, she could barely believe what she was looking at.  Elsa, fully naked and sitting on her lap.  Just as she had imagined, the queen was curvier than her or Rapunzel.  Now Cassandra remembered why she had been able to get over Rapunzel so easily – the answer was within her reach.  Soft pale skin, perfect breasts, smooth stomach, and full hips.  Slowly coming to her senses, Cassandra ran trembling hands along the sides of Elsa’s body, drinking in the touch of her skin and every curve.

“Oh, Elsa…” Cassandra breathed.

The sound of her voice made Elsa gasp slightly.  It was her turn to feel a rush of excitement.  Only moments ago, she feared Cassandra would find her undesirable after all; banishing her inner demons would remain a permanent occupation for a long time.  But as soon as she felt smooth, strong hands tracing over her flesh, she regained some confidence.  With Cassandra’s voice – and the way she said her name – Elsa felt something she had never felt before.  Desire.  Longing.  She never thought this could happen, even hoped it wouldn’t.  But here, in Cassandra’s arms, she was falling into the slow burning fire of erotic love.

Cassandra decided to take a different approach than Elsa in her moment of sensual bliss.  Leaning forward, she kissed her shoulder, allowing her lips to linger before moving to the other one.  Then, she lowered her face and started kissing Elsa’s chest, causing the blonde to shut her eyes and tilt her head back in ecstasy.  Within moments, Cassandra had buried her face in what she adamantly believed were the most perfect boobs in the world.  Somewhere in the back of her mind, it occurred to her that if she suffocated because she had chosen to bury her face in Elsa’s cleavage, that was perfectly fine with her.  She absentmindedly tugged Elsa’s lower back closer.  Elsa moaned a little louder, glancing down at the mess of black hair as she ran her hands up Cassandra’s back and shoulder blades as if pressing her even closer into her chest.  _I’m all yours_ , she silently confessed.  Never did she imagine this would happen.  She had feared letting anyone get close, let alone pressed against her chest.  Yet when Cassandra walked into her life, she had unexpectedly made Elsa take a leap of faith and trust that she would not fall.  Perhaps the feeling was mutual, but her mind was too clouded with pleasure to think straight.  Right now, with strong arms encircling her waist, Elsa cracked a dopey grin as she stroked small circles over her girlfriend’s shoulder blades.

Finally coming up for air, Cassandra resumed kissing her way up to Elsa’s neck, her breath leaving the queen tingling all over.  As the soldier brought her mouth level with Elsa’s ear and breathed hot air across it, a peculiar thing happened.  Without warning, a burst of icy magic shot out of Elsa’s core, illuminating the room briefly before vanishing.  Both women froze.  Cassandra leaned back and saw Elsa looking utterly embarrassed and…scared?

“Did…did you just…?” Cassandra couldn’t find the right words to explain what she heard more than saw.

But Elsa’s reaction confirmed it.  For the second time that night, she buried her face in her hands and wailed, “Oh, fuck…damn it…”

“Hey, hey,” Cassandra tried to calm her down, knowing what could happened if she started spiraling out of control.  “Don’t do that.  It’s okay, we’re fine.  I’m not hurt.”

Wrong words, apparently.

“Oh no,” Elsa raised her head, then started to back away, scrambling off of Cassandra’s lap.  “Oh god, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-”

“Elsa, stop!” Cassandra cut her off, reaching out a placating hand.  “I’m fine.  You didn’t hurt me.  Now stop acting like you will because it’s not going to happen.”

That did the trick.  Elsa paused, sitting awkwardly just a few feet away, eyes wide and fixed on Cassandra.  She seemed to be processing the meaning of those words, and slowly her fear evaporated.  Sitting sidesaddle on the bed, she admitted, “You’re right.  I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Cassandra responded, bringing herself into a kneeling position and reaching out to gently touch Elsa’s cheek.  “There’s nothing to be sorry for.  You just got excited.  I think…” She paused before asking, “Elsa, was that…an orgasm?”

Briefly darting her eyes away, Elsa replied, “Um…not really?  I don’t…think it was…maybe?”  Now she felt really bad because she wasn’t entirely sure what she had felt.  Truth be told, Elsa was uncertain if she had ever had a real orgasm.

Cassandra seemed to wonder the same thing.  “You do know what an orgasm is, right?”  She didn’t mean to sound rude, but it never occurred to her that a grown woman like Elsa would have little knowledge of her own bodily functions.  Then again, she did have to relearn a lot of things people took for granted.

“Yes, Cass, I know what an orgasm is,” Elsa said matter-of-factly.  “The problem is, I never really tried to have one.  All those years in isolation – when I was going through puberty – those were hard.  My powers were really getting out of control, and I was struggling to conceal every emotion I felt.  So, when I felt these urges,” she sighed and continued, “I just buried them.  They didn’t happen often, thankfully, but it wasn’t until after the Thaw that I bothered to explore them.”

“Meaning?” asked Cassandra.

“I started to masturbate.  Only a little,” Elsa clarified.  She figured she might as well be honest now that they were sitting in her bedroom naked.  “It felt so weird, and whenever I got…excited, I just kind of…shut down, I guess.  Sometimes my powers leaked out, just like what happened a minute ago.  That didn’t help at all.”  She rubbed her arm and looked at her feet, wondering what Cassandra would think of her.

“You mean, you withheld any chance at pleasuring yourself because of your powers?” Cassandra asked, although she knew the answer.

“Yes.”

A pause.

“Then I’ll help you.”

Elsa looked at Cassandra, utterly bewildered.  “What?”

Cassandra looked straight into her eyes and said, “If you will let me, I will help you have a proper orgasm.”

Elsa didn’t know whether to cry or laugh.  “Why?”

Cassandra chuckled, which was very uncommon.  “Elsa, you deserve to feel pleasure as much as any woman in the world.  Given what you went through growing up, I think it’s only fitting that I give you something really special.”

Now Elsa was blushing.  She wasn’t quite sure how Cassandra intended to make this happen, but she had a pretty good idea.  “Cass, you don’t need to do this for my sake.”

“But I want to,” Cassandra replied without skipping a beat.  “Because I love you.  Because you deserve to be happy.  Because you are stressed out so much and really need a moment to relax.  And speaking from experience, orgasms definitely do the trick.”

It was touching to hear such kind words from her girlfriend, yet Elsa suspected she would have to reciprocate.  “I suppose I would need to…give you an orgasm too?”

Cassandra sat back and started pulling off her tights.  “Eh, I think you came pretty close.  Remember how I pulled back after we were making out?  How you were straddling my waist?”  She held up her tights so that Elsa could see the evidence of the result.  “It wasn’t an orgasm, but I sure as hell got wet from that.  And that’s good enough for me.”  She chucked the tights unceremoniously before turning her attention back to Elsa.

“Now that you mention it, I guess that’s what happened,” Elsa thought out loud.  “I’ve heard of – you said, getting wet?  Yeah, I think that’s what happened.”

Cassandra cracked a grin.  She had one leg bent towards her with an arm resting on the knee.  Elsa could see everything, and she honestly did not mind.

“Well, I’m willing to help get you in the mood, but it’s your call,” Cassandra declared.  “And don’t worry about returning the favor.  As I said, you deserve this.”

Taking a moment to weigh it in her mind, Elsa decided it was worth a shot.  Cassandra was right; she did deserve to feel pleasure after so many years of denying it herself.  Just as Anna constantly reminded her that she was worthy of love, Cassandra now made clear that she could feel – and enjoy – something amazing.

“What’s it like?  Having a real orgasm?” Elsa asked.

Giving it some thought, Cassandra replied, “Mostly a warm sensation in your stomach or around your groin.  It feels like a fire building and spreading lower, then things get really tense.”

“Does it hurt?” Elsa asked before she could stop herself.

“Not really.  It can be overwhelming for sure, but if you do it right, the release is amazing.”  Cassandra watched as Elsa processed the information, adding, “But hey, you can always tell me to back off if it really does become unbearable.”

“I know, and I think I want this,” Elsa said cautiously.  “Just…please don’t hurt me.”

The unexpected request pierced Cassandra’s heart like a knife.  Never would she consider physically – or emotionally – hurting Elsa.  She knew she could be a real pain in the ass at times but being around Elsa had softened her up a bit.  Knowing that she had the power to hurt Elsa – it was painful.  But she was floored by how this woman was being honest and admitting that she would be in a vulnerable position.  Cassandra needed to do everything in her power to avoid violating that implicit trust.

“Never, I promise,” she said fervently, taking hold of Elsa’s hand.  Tracing her thumb over the skin, she continued, “I know you’re afraid.  Trust me, I know that feeling.  Being this vulnerable terrifies me.  But do you know what helps me overcome that fear?”  Elsa shook her head, and Cassandra continued, “Knowing that you love me.  That I can trust you.  So, I want you to know, no matter what happens, you will not be alone.  We are in this together.”

Such words brought tears to Elsa’s eyes.  “Thank you, Cass.”

“Any time, Elsa,” she replied, squeezing her hand affectionately.

For a minute, they just sat there, gazing into each other’s eyes as Cassandra slowly rubbed her thumb over Elsa’s knuckles.  Every now and then, one pair of eyes would drift downwards, taking in the full femininity of the person before them.  Cassandra broke the tension as she lifted the hand in her grasp and kissed it.  That seemed to awaken Elsa.

“Sit down,” she gently commanded.

“You got it,” replied Cassandra.  She got back into position like she had earlier.

Elsa got up on her knees and loosened her braid.  As she shook her head and brushed her platinum blond hair over her shoulders, letting it cascade down her back, Cassandra suddenly felt weak again.  She could now take in a full-frontal view of her girlfriend…and oh, did she look good.  No, amazing.  It was difficult to keep eye contact; she was transfixed by…well…

Elsa noticed.  Feeling vulnerable for a moment, she wondered if it would end all too soon.  Because of her fears.  Because she was afraid that something could go wrong.  _But it won’t.  Cass said so._   Taking comfort in the knowledge that she was with a woman she could trust, Elsa banished those nagging doubts and concentrated solely on the woman waiting for her.  She moved to resume her position astride Cassandra’s lap, deliberately prolonging her movements to watch how her girlfriend reacted.  From what she could see, it was leaving Cassandra hungry for her presence.  _A little teasing never hurt,_ she thought.

She lifted a leg over Cassandra’s lap and slowly lowered herself so that her hips rested squarely against her partner’s.  Elsa swore she could feel goosebumps running up her body, and maybe the same for Cassandra.  As for the latter, she started to move her hands forward but stopped, her brain suddenly interfering with carnal desire.  Cassandra just couldn’t bring herself to place her hands against Elsa’s booty, even though Elsa was flush against her and the sensation of her…flesh touching her own skin was almost paralyzing.

Sensing her discomfort, Elsa took hold of both hands and pulled them behind her hips, placing them over her butt.  She could feel them trembling at first, but soon Cassandra was ever so lovingly pressing into the soft flesh of her posterior and pulling her forward.  Running her own hands up python arms, Elsa’s breath hitched as her chest became squished against Cassandra’s.  Simultaneously, twin fires roared to life in their stomachs.  In spite of the anxiety still present in their minds, neither dared break apart.  Elsa brought her forehead against Cassandra’s and gazed deep into nervous hazel eyes.

“How the hell are you so soft?” Cassandra asked in a low, breathless whisper.  Her fingers stroked the flesh of Elsa’s bottom, hardly believing she was actually touching the royal booty.

Elsa had to chuckle at that.  “I guess it’s a mystery.”

“Well, I think it confirms you are a goddess,” Cassandra quipped.

The smile vanished from Elsa’s face as she recalled the first time Cassandra had referred to her like that:  _a goddess_.  It had been shortly after their first meeting, when Cassandra was so overwhelmed by Elsa’s beauty she had dashed out of the castle.  When Elsa learned the next day why the handmaiden had acted so unexpectedly, she understood.  Everyone complimented her feminine beauty, none more so than Anna.  But Cassandra was the first person to ever call her a goddess, and that had been a slip of the tongue.  So, to hear that again, when they were like this…

“Then you must be an angel I never knew I needed,” Elsa finally managed to choke out, her voice rough with and full of desire.

Cassandra tilted her head up and captured those pink lips she so desperately craved.  Kissing long and slow, she felt a growing tightness in her gut like a bow being drawn taught before the arrow was released.  _Make it last, make it last,_ she silently pleaded.  Squeezing one cheek of Elsa’s butt, she moved her other hand up the back and ran through the unbelievably soft mane now flowing freely.

Elsa had looped one arm around her shoulders while her free hand buried itself in Cassandra’s short, messy hair.  She grasped her strong girlfriend, eager to convey how much she wanted – no, needed this.  Needed her right now.  She could not have believed it, not even a few hours ago when they were in the library.  But the passing moments of desire had culminated into deeper longing and taken her into the arms of her incredibly generous girlfriend.  In a moment of erotic bliss, Elsa shifted her hips forward and back, causing a new sensation to arise.  Something she wasn’t sure she had felt before…

As for the woman on the receiving end of the impromptu grind, she was definitely getting wet.  Cassandra moaned at Elsa’s movement, temporarily halting her efforts to meld their lips together.  That moan intensified as Elsa started kissing her neck, lurching her lower body forward and somehow pressing even closer to Cassandra’s flesh.  It was driving her crazy.  Mind reeling, head spinning, her hands gripped onto the hips straddling her as she succumbed to the fire descending to her womanhood.  Suddenly, a realization burst through the haze in her head:  _she’s going to fucking break me_.  And before she could wonder if that had been Elsa’s intention, she felt Elsa grip her lower back and their nipples rubbing against each other and a kiss in just the right spot…

Boom.

Cassandra let out a short, high-pitched yell as she grabbed tightly onto Elsa’s butt just to hold on to something.  Her insides clenched, and a wave of intense pleasure raced through her body, sending shockwaves all over.  Almost simultaneously, Elsa was overcome with a lesser but similar sensation when she heard – and felt – Cassandra’s reaction.  Another burst of icy magic shot from her core and illuminated the room, only now there were some scattered snowflakes to accompany it.  Like before, it vanished rather quickly.  But this time, Elsa knew she felt her insides tense up, a strange sensation that caught her by surprise and yet… _why does it feel so good?_

As she gasped for air, eyes trying to focus, Cassandra slowly came down from the high and registered a suddenly more infinitely beautiful Elsa casually sitting in her lap, a knowing smirk plastered all over her face.  _God, could she possibly be more gorgeous?_ Cassandra thought as the shockwaves receded and a warm feeling flooded her senses.  A lazy smile appeared as she absentmindedly caressed the hips she had been clinging to for dear life only moments ago.

“Well?” Elsa teased.

“F-f-fuck, I fucking love you,” Cassandra managed to choke out, voice thick with pleasure as she tried to get her thoughts straight.

Elsa laughed, a sweet, joyous sound that immediately brought Cassandra out of her haze.  “I…hehe…I honestly wasn’t trying to make you orgasm.”

“Liar,” Cassandra shot back with a smirk, squeezing Elsa’s butt playfully and making her squeak.

“Actually,” Elsa continued, “I did feel something this time.  Definitely closer to what you described.”  She paused before returning her gaze to Cassandra’s face.  “I think…I did have an orgasm from that.”

Cassandra mulled it over a bit.  “Believable.  Not that I know from experience, but I guess mutual pleasure can work wonders.”

Then, Cassandra remembered what she meant to do.  For a moment, she had forgotten what she had offered toElsa.  Because of what Elsa had accidentally done – not that she was complaining.  Oh, hell no.  She could let Elsa do that to her all night.  But she had a job to do.

“Elsa?”

“Hm?”

She paused, slightly hesitant as if she feared Elsa would change her mind.

“Do you still want me to help you have an orgasm?”  Blunt and to the point.  Classic Cassandra.

Elsa clarified, “A real one?”

“Yeah,” Cassandra smiled, “a real one.”

In her gut, Elsa knew the answer already:  of course.  _Just look what it did for Cassandra_ , she thought.  _That must be what I need._

“Yes, I want it.  But how are you going to help me?” Elsa asked.  Frankly, she didn’t expect her girlfriend to be straddling her; she found their current arrangement far more preferable.

“Fingers or tongue?”

“Sorry?”

“No, my mistake,” Cassandra clarified, “I mean, do you have a preference if I use fingers or tongue on you?”

Elsa still felt a little confused.  “You’re going to…wait…” before it dawned on her.  “Oh…you’re going to rub my vagina?  Like masturbation?”

“Yep,” Cassandra said simply.  She had no problem walking Elsa through this.  “Don’t feel bad about not knowing how this works.  I get it, it’s your first time.  It’s basically mine, too.  Well, I never really got this far with Raps, to be honest.”

Elsa couldn’t help but smirk at that admission.  “Your secret is safe with me,” she said mischievously, adding a wink for good measure.

Cassandra smiled gratefully at her.  “Thanks.  Now, you should probably lie on your back for this.  Also helps to be nice and relaxed; like you said, just like you’re masturbating solo.  Only this time, I’m doing the work for you.”

The idea sounded very intriguing, except for one thing.  “Is there any penetration?” Elsa asked, her voice slightly anxious.

Cassandra noticed.  “There doesn’t have to be.  I can stick to the surface if you prefer that.”

“Thank you,” replied Elsa in gratitude, before she added with a shy smile, “although…I’m curious how your tongue would feel.”

At those words, Cassandra gulped, almost regretting she had suggested it.  “Inside you?  Only if you want.”

Elsa did not reply immediately, opting instead to lean in and kiss her girlfriend.  Distracted by those savory lips, Elsa kept it up for a while, allowing her hands to trace over Cassandra’s upper body.  Her fingers moved like she was imprinting the touch of her girlfriend’s skin in her mind.  Likewise, Cassandra gently caressed her booty and traced fingers through the soft hair flowing down Elsa’s back.

_I want you to do it,_ Elsa silently thought as she kept making out, _but first, I need to enjoy this.  Let me have this moment with you.  Astride you.  Against your amazing body._

Thankfully, Cassandra obliged.  _Whatever you want, baby.  Now I’m yours._

When they had their fill of each other’s lips, Elsa locked her gaze with Cassandra through half-lidded eyes and whispered softly, “I’m ready.”

“Okay, then.  Lie down.”

It was at this moment that Elsa suddenly felt grateful to be a queen, just because it meant having a sizeable and comfy bed to sleep in.  She dismounted her girlfriend and got situated in the middle of the bed, head resting against a pillow.  Cassandra scooted over to one side and waited for Elsa to get comfortable.

As she lay flat on her back, Elsa couldn’t help but feel very vulnerable.  Of course, she felt vulnerable the moment her nightgown had come off, but this was different.  Now, she was prostrating herself before Cassandra.  It dawned on her how much she had come to trust this woman.  Enough to let her in to her life.  Enough to share her darkest memories and fears.  Enough to be completely exposed and engaging in something she would never have dreamed of doing.  Oh, she wanted this.  She wanted to feel what Cassandra was offering to her.  God, she wanted to be loved intimately, cherished and cared for, admired in a way only this woman could provide.  _So why is this so hard?_

Once again, Cassandra was cognizant of the position in which she found herself.  She watched Elsa lie still, almost too still.  She could see the trepidation in those blue eyes.  Despite all the kissing and caressing, Elsa’s body language indicated she was nervous as hell.  But Cassandra understood.  The queen was making herself deliberately vulnerable to her touch – and tongue, if she allowed it.  This was a huge step for a woman who had shunned any sort of physical contact for years.  To submit to this – to lay herself bare before another – this demanded absolute trust.  Cassandra’s heart was bursting with pride because of her girlfriend’s courage – to open herself to this – but also with compassion because of the way Elsa seemed uncertain of what was coming.

“It’s okay, Elsa,” Cassandra said reassuringly.  She took a pale, slightly cool hand and gently clasped it with her own.  “I promise, I will not hurt you.  If I am in any way, please tell me.  Tell me to stop and I will stop.”

Elsa’s vulnerable orbs were fixed on Cassandra’s comforting hazel ones.  Recognizing the sincerity in her tone, she said quietly, “I know.  I can’t tell you what that means to me.”

“It’s okay,” Cassandra repeated.  “You’re doing amazing.  Seriously, you’ve done great so far.  Now, just relax.  Forget everything else and focus on your body.”

Elsa closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, willing the tension to go away.  Somewhere, there was a small spark of erotic desire in her gut; she could still feel it.  She concentrated on that sensation.  Opening her eyes, she focused on Cassandra with a look that said, _I’m ready_.

First, Cassandra kissed the hand she held.  Gentle, light kisses along the back of the hand, then along the fingers.  She turned the hand over and kissed each digit, then the palm.  When Elsa offered her other hand, Cassandra did the same, kissing every inch with the same tender care.  The soldier had learned over time how much Elsa hated her hands – because of her magic and the dangers it had posed.  That it still posed when Elsa temporarily lost control, which fortunately was far less common these days.  So, with each kiss, Cassandra chased away the chill and reminded Elsa that she had beautiful, amazing magic hands, hands worthy of love.

Next, she laid a hand on Elsa’s midsection, just below her chest.  She gave a simple command: “Guide me.”

Elsa understood.  She placed a hand over Cassandra’s and slid the appendage down her stomach, slowly approaching her womanhood.  Spreading her legs, Elsa turned her gaze away from the hands and chose to focus on her girlfriend’s face.  Mouth slightly open, breathing deeply to steady herself, Elsa felt the fingers inch closer and closer, until finally they hit upon her clitoris.  She paused, a flash of apprehension darting across her face; she could see something similar in the way Cassandra looked at her.  Taking a big gulp, Elsa began to work her index finger in a small circular motion, guiding its counterpart beneath.  After a minute, she slid the hand down further to her opening.

_Oh…wow._

As she led her girlfriend in slow stroking motions across the edges of her flesh, sliding up and down and little circular motions, Elsa relaxed even more.  She chose to surrender to the delightful sensation that was now rising up from her groin, a pleasurable feeling that made her hum contentedly.  Within a few minutes, she removed her hand and let Cassandra take over.

Cassandra only glanced briefly to see what her hand was doing before turning back to Elsa.  She wanted to see her face, watch for her reaction so that she would know immediately if something went wrong.  Much to her delight, there were no signs of fear or tension anymore.  A blissful look now graced that beautiful face.  Cassandra cracked a grin as Elsa began to moan in response to the rhythmic motions of her fingers, only rubbing the surface as requested.

“You’re doing great, baby.”

“Mm, thanks.”

The spark started to burn brighter in Elsa’s belly.  She squirmed a bit, savoring the touch of Cassandra’s fingers against her flesh.  _Yes, yes, please keep going,_ she silently begged.  Her insides tensed up, the familiar sensation building.  She was coming close.  But…

“Wait.”

Elsa gently grabbed Cassandra’s wrist.  Caught by surprise, Cassandra jerked her hand up at the command, eyes trained on the woman lying before her.  Then she recognized what she meant.

“Are you ready?”

Elsa released the wrist in her grasp.  Bringing her arms above her head, she wiggled a bit, shifted her legs a little wider apart, and gave her most seductive look yet.  Through half-lidded eyes, she spoke in a voice full of desire: “Show me what that tongue can do.”

_Oh, fuck yes._

Cassandra leaned in and kissed her, a long and passionate kiss.  When she pulled back, she whispered, “I love you.”  She then traced kisses along her cheek, her collarbone, her neck, her shoulders, her chest, all the way down.  Cassandra worshipped Elsa every inch of the way down to her groin, repeating the same three words as she did.  She could feel the body shivering as her lips swept over pale skin, but she knew damn well it was not from the cold.

On the contrary, Elsa was on fire.  Her magic had started to course through her veins with renewed energy as the kisses commenced, but now a wave of heat surged throughout her body.  She gave in to the warmth, letting it consume her and flood her senses.  _I love you, Cassandra._   She couldn’t say it because her mind was too cloudy from passion.  But she figured her moans did the trick.

Finally, Cassandra reached her waist.  Shifting back to get into position, the soldier took in what lay before her.  And what a sight.  Face to face with Elsa’s exposed flesh, Cassandra’s breathing suddenly became more ragged.  Part of her could not believe she was actually doing this.  About to put her mouth to the queen’s vagina.  About to eat her out.  _Oh my god, I’m actually doing this.  And I’m fine with it.  No, I really want this!_

Leaning forward, Cassandra breathed across the surface.

Elsa shuddered and gasped.  And waited.  _Oh, come ON!_

Then lips made contact – barely – with her flesh.  Elsa’s breath hitched in her throat, eyes wide as she registered the feeling.  Her gut lit anew with the flame of desire, and she dug her fingers into her hair just to have something to grab.

Of all the things Cassandra could not believe, this took the cake:  how fragrant Elsa was.  Her aroma caught her off guard once she got into position between her legs.  When she kissed her vagina, the taste was… _sweet?_   She could not believe it.  Elsa tasted good.  Very good.  She kissed a couple more times to be sure.  _Yep, she really does.  Oh my fucking god, I’m going to enjoy this._

But then an idea sprang into her head.  It was mean, to be sure, but what were girlfriends without a little teasing?

“You know I want to do this.”

Elsa snapped out of her haze at Cassandra’s remarkably calm tone.

“I want to kiss you.  Help you relax.  Show how much I love you.”

One of Elsa’s thighs twitched.  Cassandra placed a hand against it to keep from getting strangled.  Then she traced a finger along it to exacerbate the teasing.

“But I could stop.”

Elsa whined, shaking her head even though Cassandra could barely see the motion.  _Don’t stop._

“But it’s not about what I want.”

Elsa stopped squirming.

“What do you want, Elsa?”

Registering the question, she felt a renewed warmth spreading through her body.  _How sweet_ , she mused, _she has me at her mercy and still asks for my permission_.

“I want your tongue.  Inside me.”  _Oh god, did I just say that?_

Kissing her vagina again, lips lingering, Cassandra said, “Tell me how much you want it.”

Elsa’s arms flung out to her sides, propping her up just enough so she could see the woman making her wet from her teasing.

“Cass, please!”

With a glance into those sapphire eyes, now full of desire and pleading, Cassandra smiled against Elsa’s flesh.  Her tongue slowly started to trace along the edges, teasingly and gentle, before sliding inside.  At the exact moment she entered, Elsa shuddered and gasped as her magic raced through her veins with an excitement she had never felt before.  Cassandra hooked an arm around one of Elsa’s legs and splayed her hand across her abdomen, as if she wanted to bring Elsa’s hips even closer.  That, combined with each stroke of her tongue, was sending Elsa into a state of unimaginable yet exhilarating bliss.

_Fuck, you taste amazing_ , Cassandra thought as she licked around Elsa’s unbelievably hot flesh.  She was gentle in her movements, just like with her fingers earlier, but the sensations against her tongue reverberated throughout her body.  Her heart was pounding furiously against her ribcage, and the tension returned in her gut near her womanhood again.  Still, she diligently worked her magic to please Elsa.

Clearly, it was working.  The moans coming from the queen were the most obvious indicator.  She barely restrained herself, moaning loudly and letting out an occasional “Uh-huh!” and “Oh shit!”  It was hardly dignified.  Then again, having a woman between her legs and licking her vagina with such passion was entirely undignified.  But Elsa did not care.  Ice magic and heat raged within her; the heat of desire was winning.  For once in her life, she could feel her magic straining itself, itching to be released, and she chose to let it build.  Let the storm rage on.  Let it build.  She was not ready to let it go.  Not yet.

But it was becoming harder with each renewed effort from Cassandra.  The woman had to stop occasionally to catch a breath.  She also was developing a slight pain in her neck.  Yet she pressed on – or more appropriately, pressed her face into flesh.  She stuck her tongue as far as it would go, eagerly running along whatever surface of Elsa’s vagina she could reach.  Judging by the groans and the way Elsa’s hips bucked against her, Cassandra knew she was successful.  _Come on, baby, let’s give you something you’ll never forget._

The tension was building.  Elsa gritted her teeth and hissed.  Groaned and grasped the bedsheets on either side of her.  Head flat against the pillow, back arching upwards.  She could hardly move her hips because Cassandra was doing a good job of anchoring them to their current position.  One of her feet twitched, resulting in a rabbit kick against Cassandra’s back.  Elsa was in no state to apologize, however.  Her mind screamed for Cassandra to keep going.  Her body was begging for release.  In her semi-delirious state, she knew only two things:  the tension was unbearable; and she did not want it to stop.  _Please, don’t stop.  Please.  Just…a little…more…_

Eyes squeezing shut, Elsa moaned loudly and grasped Cassandra by her hair.  In response, Cassandra gave a few quick thrusts with her tongue, leaving Elsa breathless.  Releasing her hold, Elsa grasped the bedsheet again, bracing for the rising tension warring with her magic which felt like being on the brink of exploding.  Like she would explode.

Then, Cassandra quickly brought her hand on Elsa’s abdomen lower to reach the clitoris, and with her other grabbed onto her thigh.  Securing Elsa’s waist firmly, she tried to reach the clitoris with one finger.  Just barely.  And combined with a few long strokes of her tongue…

Elsa’s body tensed up completely.  The inferno in her gut raced down into her womanhood.  Her magic roared.  Inhaling sharply, she let out a few high-pitched yelps.  _Yes…please…just…once…more…_

 

A long drag of the tongue.

 

A gasp.

 

………

 

_“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”_

 

Of all the times Elsa had screamed in her life, this was her loudest by far.  Her body convulsed from the orgasm, shockwaves reverberating so viciously she felt like she was going to break.  For the third time that night, her magic burst from her core, only now it was a blast of flurries that shot up toward the ceiling and coating all the surrounding furniture and floor with a new layer of snow.  Her knuckles were white as she gripped the sheets.  And yet, as her body spasmed from the intensity of the orgasm, Cassandra…kept… _going_.

Elsa let out a couple more bursts of snow as more convulsions overtook her, but each one left a new sensation:  a warm, consuming wave of pleasure.  Interspersed with these aftershocks were the occasional “Fuck” and “Yes” when she was able to say something; mostly, she was struggling to regain her breath.

As for Cassandra, she had another one herself, albeit much smaller by comparison.  When she could tell Elsa had finally climaxed out, she stopped her tonguefucking but managed to get one last lick before lifting her head up.  She was drenched in sweat and Elsa’s wetness, and her neck was pretty sore.  But as she sat up and reached for her tunic – which fortunately was still lying close by on the bed – Cassandra noticed Elsa’s face.  Her eyes were unfocused, mouth hanging open and chest heaving as she gasped for air.  Wiping her mouth clean, Cassandra smiled and tossed the tunic to the floor.  _Definitely need to warn the servants tomorrow about these clothes,_ she thought.

Crawling up to one side, Cassandra glanced down and asked, “Well?”

Elsa rolled her head in Cassandra’s direction, eyes eventually focusing on her.  “Wow…wow…”

She smiled a big, dopey grin and reached up to stroke Cassandra’s face.

Cassandra chuckled, took hold of her hand and kissed it.  “I’m glad you liked it.  I put a lot of effort into making that happen.”

“Oh, I know,” Elsa said with all seriousness, “I felt every stroke of it.  You were fucking amazing.  God, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.  Now you know what a proper orgasm feels like.”

Elsa sighed.  “Yeah, you were right.  Weird, almost like you want it to stop, but you want it to keep going.  That tension was…fuck.  That hurt a little.”

Cassandra nodded.  “It can be a bit painful, yes.”

“But it felt _so good_ ,” Elsa continued.  “How is that possible?”

“Beats me,” Cassandra replied honestly.  “But hey, as long as it feels good in the end, fuck it.”

“Oh, shut up,” Elsa teasingly admonished before tugging her girlfriend down for a kiss.  As she made contact with her lips, Elsa got a different taste than before.  _Wait, am I really…_

"Cass,” Elsa said with surprise as Cassandra pulled back, “do I taste that sweet?”

“Fuck yeah, you do,” Cassandra answered without missing a beat.  “Made it all the more enjoyable.”

Elsa smiled, not feeling all that embarrassed at the sudden revelation that she…tasted good.

The clock chimed the hour.  Somehow, neither one of them had noticed it until now.  They both glanced over at it.

“Cass, when did we come in here?”

“Uh, 10:00 or 10:30?”

Elsa’s eyes widened.  The clock rang twice.  Two o’clock in the morning.

“We went for nearly four hours?!”

Cassandra registered this new information, looking utterly amazed at her own stamina.

They made eye contact again and burst into a fit of laughter.  Cassandra collapsed beside Elsa, her body convulsing with giggles as Elsa rolled over to face her.

“I…*snort* I don’t suppose you want to go again, do you?” Cassandra asked jokingly.

Elsa snorted at that.  “I’m flattered you’re willing to eat me out again, but I’m tired.”  The drowsiness was really starting to kick in.

“Yeah, after that big one, you should rest,” Cassandra concurred.  She moved to get up and pull a blanket over them, but before she could lift herself upright, Elsa had already shimmied over and wrapped an arm around her.

“Hey, don’t you want a blanket?”

“Cold don’t bother me,” Elsa mumbled sleepily.  “Besides, you’re warm.”

Now that she thought about it, Cassandra realized that Elsa was also incredibly warm.  Even after four hours of foreplay and sex, she still was surprised at how warm the Snow Queen was.

Deciding to ditch the blanket, she settled back down and curled up against Elsa.  Draping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, she nestled the other under her head and in her thick blonde mane.  Elsa snuggled her face into Cassandra’s neck, her arms securely wrapped around her midsection.  Their legs soon became tangled up.  The heat of their bodies chased away the chill of the night, leaving soft smiles on both their faces.

Never in her life could Elsa have imagined this would happen.  Though her mind was cloudy with the desire to sleep and the desire she felt for Cassandra, it registered how remarkable this was.  The queen had allowed this person to see her in an extremely vulnerable state, trusted her with her body, and had come away feeling nothing but love.  Oh, how she loved Cassandra in that moment.  This woman treated her as she wished to be treated:  not a scared young woman, but an autonomous being with wishes and desires of her own.  Not as a sorceress or cold-hearted witch, but a warm and caring soul worthy of love.  Yes, the soldier did take a risk when she exposed herself to Elsa’s unpredictable magic bursts, but she nevertheless focused on the person behind them.  And that made Elsa feel like she was the most beloved woman in the world. 

Snuggling into the strong arms of her girlfriend, Elsa sighed happily and traced small circles along Cassandra’s back.  Within minutes, they fell asleep, the residual effects of their session sending them into a state of utter bliss.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Anna walked through the castle halls.  She had enjoyed a wonderful evening with Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene.  Yet she felt disappointed that Elsa and Cassandra had decided not to join them.  _Well, they aren’t into dating or couples’ stuff anyhow_ , she thought as she approached Elsa’s room.

Anna knew that Elsa usually left her door unlocked, which was part of their post-Thaw arrangement as sisters.  She never imagined any serious reason she would need to lock it again.  Knocking her usual knock, Anna opened the door.

“Morning, Elsa!  Just checking on you to-”

Anna froze.

There lay her sister, facing her.  She was still asleep and completely naked.  Elsa shifted a bit at the sound of Anna’s voice but did not fully wake up.  And beside her, curled up against her backside, was the naked form of…

_Cassandra?!_

Anna’s eyes were wide as salad plates.  Cassandra lifted her head up slightly, but it was obvious – _very obvious_ – that she was stark naked as well.  Noticing Anna standing in the doorway, she pressed a finger to her lips, grinned, and winked.

Unable to find any words that could possibly be appropriate, Anna stumbled backwards out of the room and pulled the door closed.  Heart hammering in her chest, she put together what she just saw…and then realized what happened.

Cassandra traced her fingers lazily along Elsa’s side, chin resting on her shoulder as she stirred Elsa awake.  She perked up when she heard an unmistakably delighted squeal from right outside the door.

“She approves,” Elsa mumbled sleepily.

Grinning, she looked down at her girlfriend.  “Should we be concerned about her keeping this secret?”

Elsa rolled slightly and opened one blue eye, a small smile adorning her face.  “Oh, don’t worry.  I promised Anna no more secrets between us, but I doubt she’ll want to hear about how good you are at tonguefucking.”


End file.
